A Poem of Blood and Steel
by brown phantom
Summary: Beauty and harmony, governed by a few eternal truths. All that begins must end. A boy can hold a sword, but a man will hold it high. Some fight for justice, some fight for personal gain, and some fight for sheer carnage. The summer sun has set and the moon of winter rises; and with it comes the war for the Chakra Throne. A Naruto story done in the style of Game of Thrones.
1. Chapter 1

**A Poem Of Blood And Steel**

 **Chapter One: A New Beginning**

The city was at the mercy of the icy winds of winter that blew violently. The streets had been cleared and homes had been boarded up. The whole place looked deserted while snow fell upon it in heavy volume, covering all in white sheets. And all the while, the moon hung in the sky, full faced and shining its milk white light, illuminating the world below through the one gap in the cloudy sky.

At the center of the city was a great castle, the oldest building still standing in the entire city, built long ago of stone and wood. It had survived war, famine, disease, and fire. But just like the rest of the city, the entire castle seemed to be deserted and devoid of life.

Save for a single tower.

At the top of the tower, this one being the southern tower, a single light could be seen flickering. If one were to enter the tower, they would have to ascend up a flight of stairs totaling 129 steps in total. And when they reached the top, they would find a living space befitting a monk. A straw sleeping mat with a single thin blanket, where an elderly man lay.

He looked ancient, his hair was as white as the snow outside, his eyes were clouded over with cataracts, his face lined with wrinkles, and his pale bony fingers swollen with arthritis. The old man was wheezing slightly as he took in slow shallow breaths of air. He was dressed in a much robe that was much too light for the season.

Next to the old man was a small low ground table, and a small candle.

The candle lamp was lit and at the desk sat a much younger man, more of a boy really, having seen perhaps little more than a dozen summers. His auburn hair was tied back in a ponytail and he was draped in a dark blue kimono with the emblem of a golden flower on the back.

The old man let out a horrible cough, attempting to cover his mouth, but it did little to stifle the hacking, and what is worse when he removed his hand he could see small flecks of blood in the spittle that had escaped.

The old man was dying.

Obediently and without being bid to, the boy walked to a small hearth an earthen kettle sat among the faint embers, the boy poured hot water into a hollow wooden cup, mixing herbs and a few spices into it before taking it to the old man.

The boy gently eased the old man up into a sitting position and then held the cup so the old man could take slow gracious sips.

"Sensei, please let me send for a healer." The boy pleaded.

The old man, after swallowing the drink gestured for the boy to lay him down. "There is no need… I am well beyond a healer's skill now."

"But they could provide you with a draught perhaps to help ease…" But was interrupted with a sharp "NO" from the old man.

The boy fell silent immediately as he helped ease the old man back into a laying position. "Forgive me, but no…I need no draught…I need to keep my wits about me." The old man took several deep breaths and gestured to the table. "This parchment…you must…you must write what I tell you...exactly as I say it"

The boy nodded his head and moved back to the table, taking out a small stack parchment. Which he laid out and opened a bamboo reed that was fashioned into a container, it was filled with ink which thankfully had not frozen. He dabbed his brush into the black liquid, ready to write what his sensei said.

The old man was silent for a while, as if gathering his strength together, and when he finally spoke, it was with an air of strength and vitality that surprised even the boy, but he did not allow his surprise to distract him from the duty he had been given.

He started to write as his sensei spoke, the words forming on the parchment read as followed.

 _'Old. I am so old now. Everyday my bones ache and my hands shake. The same hands that once wielded such power can now barely hold a cup of sake without dropping it.'_

The old man paused and took a moment to rub his skeletal like hands trying to chase the cold from them as he stared at the ceiling. Then he began to speak again and the boy wrote.

 _'But, despite my age, my mind remains as sharp as ever. And with this mind, I remember. For how could anyone who lived through it ever forget, sengoku ōkoku no jidai, the Era of the Five Warring Kingdoms.'_

The old man paused once more, closing his eyes and for a moment the boy almost thought the old man had fallen asleep, but then the old man let out a heavy sigh and reopened his eyes and spoke and once again the boy proceeded to write again.

 _'So many people know the tales that sprung up from that era but none of them know the entire story of what happened. Perhaps it is time that they should. But where does one start? I suppose like with every story it is best to start at the beginning, the very beginning.'_

Outside some lone dog howled loudly into the night as the man continued to write.

 _'Long ago, the world was ruled by demons who terrorized humanity. They were terrible beasts, birthed from the darkness and realm of nightmares, or so it was said. Of all shapes and sizes, they took so many forms that even the words of poets and the images painted by artists could never truly capture their likeness. So powerful were these demons that they cowed the lowly humans whom they feasted upon to satisfy the endless hunger that drove their bodies. The greatest of their kind was Lady Kaguya. Once she herself had been human, a priestess who in attempt to gain the power to destroyed the demons went so far as to have consumed the fruit of the fabled Tree of Ages. It was said that the roots of this tree connected all of the world, that it divinity itself given physical form. And to eat from the fruit of this tree would be to gain the powers of a god. But alas, humans are so easily corrupted and Lady Kaguya, despite her good intentions the moment she tasted the fruit was overwhelmed by the power and became the very evil she had sought to destroy. She was the first to master the then unknown power of Chakra and developed the first jutsu. She became a goddess and was worshiped as such by man and demon alike, but was feared as well.'_

The snow storm outside seemed to increase in ferocity at that point, it startled the boy slightly but nonetheless he continue the write.

 _'And eventually she bore two sons, Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo and Hamura. Upon their birth it was foretold that the two would have power that would surpass even their mother. Out of paranoia, Kaguya cast them both out among the humans and lesser demons, turning her back on her own children in favor of her self-given authority, that she alone should possess the power of jutsu, and that none should ever be her equal or better. The twins grew up, they protected and loved each other as brothers should, but eventually they parted ways. For each man has their own destiny. The younger twin, Hamura would attempt to regain his mother's favor, but the elder, Hagoromo, continued to live among the humans, watching them struggle and suffer, also he watched them love, grow, and adapt. In them, he saw the bonds of family and friendship and the power of courage and love. In them, he saw hope and light for the future. And for this reason, he swore to do all in his power to protect and aid humanity against demons, even against his mother if need be.''_

The boy, as he wrote this, could not help but smile, even in a story as old as this, the common themes still persisted. A hero for the common oppressed people.

 _'The power of Otsutsuki Hagoromo grew and grew just as foretold. At first he used these powers only to heal and protect the weak, never to fight in anger or vengeance, for he feared if did so that he would end up falling down the dark path that had consumed his mother. However, as time passed, he eventually realized that he could not stand idly by while demonic forces terrorized others. And because of this, he used a power unlike any other, the power create life. He drew from within himself and from the power of the very earth itself to craft the nine beasts of legend into existence, creatures born of thought and energy, turned flesh and made real. These nine beasts were charged with being the guardians of humanity, protecting them from the demons who sought to do them harm, to do what Hagoromo could not do as well.'_

The boy knew this story, the old man had told it to him so many times. He tried to remember the types of beasts. There was a fox, a monkey, a slug of all things, a turtle, a horse of some kind, a cat, a beetle, a raccoon, and… was the last one an octopus or a bull? He always forgot that one.

The old man let out a small cough, took a deep breath and started his tale again, and the boy continued to write

 _'As the power and fame of Hagoromo grew, so did the threat he presented to his enemies. Word of his power finally reached the ears of his own mother. When Kaguya learned of what her son had done, she was beside herself with rage. There could be only one god in this world. The lady Kaguya then came to her son and challenged him; Hagoromo did not wish to fight his mother, but she left him no choice. And so began terrible conflict between mother and son. For a while it was just the two of them but soon Hamura joined in. Though the brothers loved each other, Hamura still craved to earn his mother's love, and for it he took up arms against his own brother. it looked as if Hagoromo would lose. But with the strength nine beasts, the guardian of humanity turned the battle back in his favor and vanquished his former family. Hagoromo cast his mother down and imprisoning her forever within the very tree that she gained her power from; letting the roots envelop her and become her prison, which he deemed should never be disturbed. As for Hamura, though it pained him, he knew that elder twin would seek to free their mother, so Hamura was banished from the world and sealed within the Moon. From his celestial prison he would forever be forced to watch the world that the mother, whom he had so desperately sought to love, was imprisoned in. After the battle many demons gathered, eager to scavenge off the remains, but Hagoromo banished them back to their darkness of the earth and sea from which they had spawned from; confining them to the abyss.'_

The boy dipped his brush back into the ink and continued to write his sensei's words.

 _'And these very humans, praised Hagoromo. Though he did not wish it, they fell on their knees and worshiped him and named him Emperor of the Six Paths. From him, the primitive and ancient humans learned. Through his teachings, humans developed architecture, mathematics, philosophy, everything necessary to build a society. And eventually Hagoromo even took a human woman as a wife and she bore him two sons, both of them strong in the same powers their father and grandmother had possessed, the power over chakra, and the power to master jutsu, and he schooled them well in their skills. Truly, after such a long period of darkness and death, this was a time of peace and prosperity.'_

The old man became silent at that, and the boy held the brush, waiting for the next set of words to write. Then finally, the old man spoke again.

 _'But, all good things must come to an end. For eventually Hagoromo, who had spent so much of his power doing so much for the world, could not fight the one force that both human and demons answered to in the end, Death. And when he died his two sons turned on each other like rabid animals, fighting to see which one of them would succeed the legacy of their father. The elder son believed himself the rightful heir, he believed that he should use the power to dominate and control while the younger believed that the power should be used to protect and serve. So they, like Hagoramo and Hamura before, fought each other. But neither of them could overwhelm the other the other nor could they control the nine beasts, who had been held in check only by the power and authority of Hagoromo. But with his death, the nine beasts, free of control became scattered, and like the demons of old, turned on humanity. Before long, the two brothers, after having destroyed nearly all their father had built in their feud, went their separate ways, founding their own clans and spawning sons, teaching those sons the skills their father taught them. And then those sons went away and found their own clans and produced sons... and so the cycle continued and continued, resulting in the teachings of how to wield chakra and develop of jutsu.'_

The boy paused and rubbed his hands. He looked at the parchment, so much he had written but there was more to come. For he knew it was important that this tale be told. And the night was still young, he picked the brush back up and continued to write the words the old man relayed.

 _'The world was thrown back into chaos. The teachings that had been meant to bring humanity together only drove them apart and brought division. The world was torn apart by endless war between the six great nations of the time. Earth, Fire, Water, Lightning, Wind, and Iron. Battling each other in a quest for total domination. So many died needlessly and rivers of blood drenched the soil. The world stood on the verge of the abyss until at last, salvation came.'_

There was not a man, woman, or child born today who did not know the next part.

 _'Two mighty clans from the Land of Fire stood together and called for a stop to the fighting, the leaders of clans Senju and Uchiha. Both of them could trace their lineage back to the sons of Hagoromo, and both were capable of wielding chakra and jutsu's unlike any the world had ever seen. The two clan leaders together even brought the nine beasts, which had for a thousand years been roaming free and terrorizing all, to heel and sealed them away. These men were known as Senju Hashirama and Madara Uchiha.'_

 _'These two men brought all of the great clans of the world together and told them that the time for fighting was over, that it was time for them to stand united. The clans of the great nations therefore stood together and agreed to create a new form of government. The six great nations and many lesser nations agreed and from then on they would be ruled over by the Kages, who would govern the individual lands and the clans that inhabited them. Above the Kages was an Emperor who would rule over all six nations along with a man who would be known as the Shogun, serving as the right hand of the Emperor.'_

 _'The problem was who should be the new Emperor and whose clan would be elevated to the status of Imperial family over the collective known lands? The obvious choice was between Madara and Hashirama. In the end Hashirama was chosen to be the new Emperor of the Six Paths and Madara as Shogun, and while Madara bowed to Hashirama, a resentment of being second-in-command boiled underneath.'_

The old man paused his tale and sighed. How could one possibly be chosen without causing some form of anger from the other? It was impossible. Surely they both had known that, but didn't accept the outcome. It seems that for some people, second-best would be good enough for others but never themselves.

 _'Eventually, though Madara could no longer stand in the shadow of Hashirama, and he challenged his once good friend to a battle for dominance. It had been a great and terrible clash between these two epic warriors; some say they might have destroyed each other. But no, It ended with the death of Madara; but still it demonstrated that the feud that had been born from their ancestors still existed in the blood of their decedents. But for a century the Senju clan ruled and the world entered into a golden age of prosperity. The nine beasts, having been sealed away were divided among the nations so that no 'one' could hold more power then the other. The Senju ruled as Emperors and all the while the Uchiha served as Shoguns, the faithful right hand of the Emperor. But eventually the male line of the Senju clan died out. With the death of Hashirama's grandson the last of the Senju was the Princess Tsunade. Though she was wise and beautiful, the law of the land had been made saying that if the imperial line fails to produce a male heir, the current head of the Imperial line could choose a new clan to succeed as the Imperial Rulers of the realm. So it was left to Tsunade herself to choose the next successor to what was now being called The Chakra Throne. No one can say how many clan Daimyos had come before the Princess Tsunade boasting about their lineage and claiming that they should sit on the throne.'_

 _'Naturally the Uchiha believed that this was their time, that they would finally be chosen to become the new Imperial family. Had they not served long and faithfully to the Senju? Was their blood not the blood of Otsutsuki Indra, the elder son of Hagoromo; just as the Senju were descended of the younger son, Asura. Surely, they whose clan had helped bring the world to order, would be risen to the rank of Imperial Status. But to their shock, they were passed over once more for the title of Emperor. No instead the title was given to the head of a small clan; the Namikaze, sworn vassals of the Senju. The Namikaze were strong, noble, and just that they were praised to the status of Imperial Clan. Princess Tsunade proclaimed them the heir to will of Hagoromo, and then the princess herself vanished. From that point, the Namikaze ruled with fairness and justice and were praised by the lords and common people alike. All the while the Uchiha stood at the side as the faithful Shoguns to the new Emperor. Eventually the title was passed down to the only son of the clan to remain alive. He was a good man, filled with wit and learning, but he was also strong, on the battlefield no man could match him. His name was Minato and he had it within him to be the greatest Emperor since Hagoromo himself. He had even taken a wife; a woman from whose clan were distant cousins of the Senju and therefore of the blood of Hagoromo. But the reign of Minato eventually came crashing down when he was betrayed. He and his family were murdered and the Chakra Throne usurped. And thus began a reign of tyranny and fear that many believe would never end. For who had the strength to challenge a clan so powerful?'_

The old man paused once again and licked his dry lips, thinking long and hard for moment before he started to speak again; going slowly so the boy could take down every word and detail.

 _'But, the future is never certain. The next part of the tale takes place in the West where…'_

* * *

For hundreds of years, before the time of the Unification, clan Hokori had ruled the Land of Wind. Theirs was an ancient bloodline, one they boasted that could be traced back to the nobility of the ancient kingdom of Rōran. And from their station, the leader of the clan commanded a number of titles. The first was Kazekage, the liege-lord of the vassal clans, all of whom had sworn their loyalty and swords to the Hokori, just as the Hokori were made to swear to the Imperial clan. The second title was Warlord of the Southwest, charged with defending the southwestern edges of the realm against the forces that lay outside the boarders. The third and final title was Lord of Sunagakure, the capital city of the Land of Wind.

Sunagakure lies in a fortified desert valley behind sheer cliffs of rock, with the only passage in and out of the village restricted to a single cleft between two cliff faces, making the area very hard to attack from the ground.

And it was Sunagakure that been selected to host the Great Tournament, a yearly event instituted by the Imperial clan thirteen years ago. In which nobles and honored men could show of their skills in swordsmanship, archery, horsemanship, and martial arts. The winner of the tournament was lavished with great prizes and styled with the title Champion of the Realm. Though, often times, due to the numbers of the members of the Imperial clan who entered the tournament each year, it was very rare that one of their own was not named winner.

Still, that did not stop Sunagakure from making preparations for the tournament.

Outside the gates, a small city of tents had been set up. A rainbow of fabrics could be seen with the banners of each clan fluttering in the breeze. From all over the realm, clans great and small had come to attend. Men sat together, sipping warm sake or tea and discussing past tournaments and business of the realm. While the women gossiped and giggled as they swapped stories of their journeys to the Land of Wind. Small children ran around, laughing and squealing with excitement as they could not wait to see the tournament and daydreamed of the days in which they too would one day participate.

Meanwhile, inside the actual city it was a scene of excited chaos. Ropes had been tied to buildings on either side of the streets, all of them lined with the crest of the imperial clan and that of clan Hokori. The streets were spilling over with so many people, many of them pushing and shoving to get to their destination, while others made room for those riding on horseback or being carried on a palanquin. The edges of the the streets filled with vendors selling their wares. The girls of the pleasure dens had painted up their faces, dressed in their finest clothes and calling out to the crowds of visitors who arrived. The furnaces of blacksmiths were burning night and day, working to fill orders of men who entered the lists, demanding that their weapons be polished, sharpened, and ready to be hammered at.

At one particular forge, a young man, who had seen no more than 18 years was hammering the steel of a katana, the sound ringing around the room. To some it was noisy clanging, but to him it was the sweetest sound in the world.

The young man had been apprentice to the Smith of the Golden Forge for the past five years, his guardian arranging it in order to keep him busy and to, in the older man's words, _'keep your damn head out of the clouds'_

Of course the Golden Forge was a misnomer if there ever was one. It was a small, dirty place, with everything in a constant state of disarray. Not one ingot had ever been hammered or introduced to the forge here. In fact, the only gold that was ever entered here was from the coin used to pay for their services, and that was not often. But this month had been different, with so many of the finer forges and blacksmiths overwhelmed with orders, smaller ones, including the Golden Forge had received a huge amount of work.

For days now the young man had worked tirelessly, working the forge until his face and hair were black with soot and he reeked of sweat and smoke. It was hard work, but it was good and honest work. He liked this work.

The young man took a ladle of water and gently poured it over the metal, listening to the hiss and watching the steam that rose from it. He then lifted it up and stared at the cooling metal. Nodding with a smile at satisfaction.

However, his moment of satisfying tranquility was broken by the sound of the door being slid open.

The young man turned to see a much younger man, a boy really, standing there panting heavily. The boy was only 12, his skin a light brown, the color of the earth while his hair as black as the night sky and his eyes were the color of amber.

"Tora-san, what are you doing here? I don't have time to spare now, I have to-" The young man started to say but was interrupted.

"YOU HAVE TO COME QUICK! THEY ARE GOING TO KILL HIM!" Tora yelled.

"What? Kill who? What is going on?" The young man said as he set his hammer and the now cooled metal down. Fights, brawls, and murder were not uncommon in the city. There was always something, women, coin, some slight either real or imagined.

"The young lord, they've got him surrounded and they said they would hurt him." Tora said.

"Where?" The young man demanded, immediately straightening his posture.

"At the fountain, you need to hurry please."

The young man nodded and proceeded to follow Tora when suddenly the master of the forge, an older man, wide in girth, and bald save for a thick grey mustache that gave him the appearance of an old walrus entered and shouted "Hey! Where are you going? We have work to do!"

"Sorry Omi-sama, I need to go save my brother" The young man shouted back over his shoulder as he raced through the streets after Tora.

* * *

The great fountain of Sunagakure was a marvel to behold. It was carved of white marble with a statue of Hokori Sato, the first Kazekage in the center, streams of water poured from the holes at the base of the statue and pooled in the large circular pool below.

The poor of the city came to this fountain everyday to gather water to take home, to do their laundry, or to clean themselves. They savored the cool crystal blue water, which to the inhabitants of a desert was like a gift from the gods, or rather from the Hokori.

And at one side of the fountain three men, all of them in their 20s and wearing the crest of clan Yotsuki, a clan from the Land of Lightning, well known for defending their comrades and taking even the smallest of slights deeply. Two of them were holding the head of another under the water, laughing as the one submerged struggled and splashed.

The apparent leader of the three, a broad shouldered man with black hair, waved his hand and his two cohorts brought the man up.

This man, was much younger then his tormentors, still in his late teens. He coughed and sputtered as water dripped from his face and hair.

One of the Yotsuki men snickered. "What's wrong sand rat? Too much water?"

"P…please…" The youth started to say before he coughed some more.

"P…Please?" The Yotsuki men mocked and laughed. "Hahaha he is more like a simpering woman then a noble."

The leader of the trio withdrew a kunai. "Aye, and maybe we should make sure he looks the part down there." He said with a smirk and brought the blade close to the youth's privates as if ready make good on his threat.

Then suddenly out of nowhere, a cloud of dirt zoomed through the air and caught the Yotsuki leader in the back of the head, stunning him for a moment he then turned around and snarled in anger. "Who the hell thr-?!"

That's as far as he got, because a powerful punch to the face sent him back and into the water of the fountain. The young man stood there, tall and fierce, his hand curled into a fist. Tora had brought him here and then had rushed off to more help if needed.

The two remaining Yotsuki let go of the drenched teen and glared at the attacker. "Who are you?" One of them demanded.

The apprentice blacksmith glared and kept a stance. "Me? I'm just a guy who thinks it's unfair for three to be fighting one. So I'm here to even the odds."

"Do you have any idea who we are brat?" The Yotsuki demanded.

"Yeah, a bunch of bullies from some place far away. That's all the information I need to know that I don't like you." The young man said as he cracked his knuckles.

The leader of the Yotsuki, sitting up from the water, his fine silk ruined, snarled. "Kill that peasant!"

The two men, forgetting about the drenched youth for a moment, rushed forward to seize the apprentice blacksmith. But he was quick, he avoided their grasp, dropped down and swept his leg under their feet, knocking them to the ground. And then he turned his attention back to their leader who was attempting to get out of the fountain, the young man run forward and jumped right in, knocking the broad-shouldered Yotsuki back into the water and held the man's head under for a moment before bringing it back up. "Now, I'd get out of here if I were you." The young man said as he hauled the Yotsuki man up, turned him and gave a powerful shove knocking over the edge of the fountain and onto the ground, covering him in dirt.

The other two Yotsuki helped their comrade up, all three of them glaring at the young man. They looked ready to attack again when the boy Tora appeared with a group of other citizens, all of them glaring at the Yotsuki and they seemed ready to help give the arrogant clansmen a beating if need be.

Realizing they were outnumbered the leader of the trio growled like an angry dog and glared at the one he deemed the cause of "This isn't over peasant brat. We never forget an offense and we never forgive." The broad-shouldered one yelled as the three of them hurried off, their faces burning with humiliation as those who had been watching laughed and cheered at the young man.

The young man smiled, running a hand through his now wet hair, revealing it to be blonde now that the smoke had been washed from it. He waded over to the edge and got out. He then walked over to the youth who was still sitting on the ground and looking up at his rescuer.

"That was not necessary." The youth said as he shook the remaining water from his red hair.

"Oh no, of course it wasn't. You clearly were doing fine on your own." The blonde young man said as he offered the red-haired youth his hand who accepted it gratefully.

"Those men were nobles. You could get into huge trouble for this."

The blonde shrugged. "If I do, at least I had a good reason."

"Coming to save your foster brother?"

"No that was a bonus…the real reason was I needed a bath. Women seem to avoid me when I smell too much like a forge."

The youth gave a small smile and shook his head. "On that, Naruo-niisan…we agree."

Naruto grinned put his arm around his foster brother Hokori Gaara, the youngest son of Hokori Rasa, Lord of Sunagakure, Kazekage of the Land of Wind. The two looked nothing like brothers, but they were that in all but blood. Though Gaara's actual blood siblings didn't share the sentiment with Naruto.

After all, Naruto was an ill-born, the very idea that a noble would consider him a friend, let alone a brother was hard to believe. Especially for Gaara's blood brother Hokori Kankuro, who took this as a personal insult to himself.

"I hear my Lord Father has been asked to attend to some issue that's somehow connected to Konoha." Gaara mentioned as the two of them walked through one of the less busy streets; the red-haired boy trying to dry himself off and still appear lordly at the same time, but failing to do the latter.

"You know I don't care about politics Gaara. Why bring this up?" Naruto semi-complained.

"Well, your father is from Konoha, isn't he?" Gaara offered.

"Pff, that old man could be from the moon for all I care and for all it matters." Naruto said apathetically. "Besides, we have enough going on here to worry about to bother worrying about what is going on half a world away."

"Like what?"

"Well for starters, all of the pretty young foreign women who have come for the tournament." Naruto said with a wide grin.

"Yes, well I think they are already taken by all of shinobi's and nobles who are competing in the tournament." Gaara, ever sensible, said in a matter of fact voice.

"Which is why I should enter and get us some of them" Naruto sad as he put his hands behind his head and looked up at the sky.

Gaara gazed at his foster brother; trying to figure out of the boy was being serious or joking. "Nauro-niisan you know you cannot enter the tournament."

"Why not? Why can't I participate in the tournament? Huh?"

"Because it's the law, only those who are anointed shinobi or nobles can compete and well you are a…ummm." Gaara became nervous and shy hating to say such a thing.

But he did not have to, Naruto finished for him. "I know, I'm an Ill-born. Still…" Naruto sighed, when he had been a boy he had dreamed of being a shinobi, competing in the tournaments and having the crowds cheering his name. But as he got older he realized that because of his station in society that dream was unlikely to take form. "I suppose you won't be taking part either?"

Gaara hung his head "My lord father forbade it, he did not want me to shame myself or the clan."

Naruto rolled his eyes "Please, you would do fine in the tournament. You've gotten very good during practice with me and and the old man."

Gaara smiled a bit at that. "Speaking of your father, what do you imagine he will do when he hears about this?"

"Probably give me a few knocks on the head. But I can worry about that later. Now, I should be getting back to the forge. But…" He turned his head and saw an uncrowded ramen stall. "How about so lunch?"

Gaara nodded, his own stomach rumbling. "I think that sounds perfect."

"Great, I'll buy and you pay." Naruto said with a laugh.

The two of them took a seat at at the stall. The vendor, though rushed, greeted his guests before both them made an order of food. Gaara requested some dumplings while Naruto went for the beef ramen. The vendor nodded and placed a bottle of sake in front of them while he fetched their order.

Gaara gently sipped his share while Naruto took a quick gulp of it and shuddered slightly.

"Naruto-niisan, if you wanted I could speak to my Lord Father and see if he would agree to sit with us in our family's pavilion during the tournament. It is close so you will be able to the entire tournament." Gaara offered, hoping it would make his foster-brother feel better and also because he did not relish sitting with his family alone.

It was not that Gaara disliked his family, his elder sister had treated him fairly and his uncle had always shown him kindness. But Gaara's father and elder brother, he always balked under the look of their gazes, filled with loathing and disappointment.

"Yes, I am sure the Lord Kazekage would love to have a lowly Ill-born like me share his pavilion." The blonde grumbled, "No I will either be working in the forge or training with the old man."

"Your father isn't going to watch or even compete?" Gaara said in mild shock.

"No, he doesn't compete in tournaments and he won't watch because he thinks that-" Naruto dropped his voice and made a mocking grumble sound as he spoke. "' _That fighting should only be done in real combat or preparing for one. Not in front of a cheering or booing crowd while dressed in fancy airs and for pointless trinkets or honors_ '."

Naruto rolled his eyes and poured himself more sake. "He doesn't understand…" He stated, his eyes betraying the deep sadness within him.

Gaara looked over at Naruto and gently placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

The blonde looked over at the red head and gave a small smile, and Gaara in turn smiled back, the two of them started to laugh.

By the time their food came, the two of them were happily conversing with each other. But, in his mind Naruto still thought of the tournament.

* * *

In the palace, located in the center of the city of Suna a meeting was taking place.

Hokori Rasa, Kazekage of the Land of Wind and Lord of Sun did not give the appearance of a warrior. He was not an overly tall man, standing around 5 and a half feet tall and carrying weight of a man who ate and drank little; in many ways he looked more like a monk.

But despite his thin frame, Rasa was fierce fighter, who had earned a reputation for his pragmatic and stoic personality.

His hair auburn and his dark eyes as per usual were narrowed slightly, depicting him with a very stern look on his face. Many people often whispered that Rasa and his youngest son Gaara were near mirror images of each other, but they made sure to make sure they were out of earshot when saying this.

At the moment, Rasa was in his audience hall, sitting on a cushion of a raised dais, his legs folded underneath him. On his left and right where two shinobi swordsmen, their swords sheathed and their faces emotionless; ready to strike the moment their Lord gave the order.

Rasa was dressed in his usual finery, a high grade green and white silk kimono, his eyes directed to the man on his knees before him.

"I received a messenger from the Yotsuki clan earlier. They told me of how a certain peasant boy, one fitting the description of your Byōki, assaulted three of their men."

Byoki, a term used to describe an ill-born, a bastard, for the word literally meant 'disease', deemed appropriate by the so-called 'better people' because such children were spawned due to by-blows between an unmarried man and woman, and because of this they were viewed as a plague upon society.

"I had thought I had made it clear you were to curb his behavior and teach him his place, Jiraiya."

Once considered one of the mightiest shinobi's and wisest men of the realm, Jiraiya carried himself as an old man. He was a tall man with a thick waist. His long spiky white hair was tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He was dressed in a red and green kimono with the image of a squatting toad on the back, his personal emblem.

Jiraiya kept his face to the ground. "I beg forgiveness for the stupidity of my shameful son. Rest assured Hokori-dono, I have already sought out the Yotsuki and offered them payment as restitution."

"That is well and expected. Because I need not have to remind you Jiraiya that we cannot have any incidents during such a time as this."

Jiraiya remained silent indicating he understood and Rasa waved his hand, giving the Toad Sage his permission to sit up, which the old man did.

"Though, my lord, if I may be so bold to say, Naruto only challenged his betters to come to the defense of your son, who was being tormented by the men. Would you have preferred he had done nothing?"

A brief look of annoyance passed through Rasa's face. "I am aware of that as well. My youngest always finds new ways to shame me and my clan with his weakness. I had thought sending him to be fostered as your ward would make him stronger."

Jiraiya said nothing but he remembered that day as clear as if it had been yesterday.

 **(Flashback)**

 _Rasa was seated behind a screen, so that only his outline could be seen; that was how he preferred to give meetings to those he deemed to be less important then himself. A symbolic way of saying one was within his shadow._

 _On the floor below his dais was Jiraiya. Though Rasa would not admit it aloud, he took great satisfaction to see such a great satisfaction to see one of the mightiest shinobi in the realm kneeling before him._

 _"Well, say what you will Jiraiya, I was kind enough to grant you some of my time but I have other matters to attend to." The Lord of Suna said very suddenly. Most people would have used the 'sama' suffix here as a term of respect if nothing else for the sage, but Rasa chose not to. Another way to sort of assert himself and prevent his visitor from expecting too much._

 _Jiraiya bowed his head. "Hokori-dono, I ask permission to enter your service. I would pledge you my loyalty and skill if you would be gracious enough to allow myself and my Byoki a place in your household."_

 _Rasa was silent, the chance to add someone of Jiraiya's status and ability into his ranks was quite the tempting offer, but still he imagined he could get more out of it._

 _"And why should I take you in? You're getting old, Jiraiya, and you must have a reason to come here instead of somewhere else. I doubt you have the same prowess or connections you once did in your youth. For what reason should I accept you into my service?"_

 _Jiraiya bowed lower, attempting to humble himself before Rasa. "I would offer you all I that I can. If you need proof simply name it and it shall be done."_

 _Rasa smiled, knowing exactly what to do now. "You say you have a child accompanying you, an ill-born? How old is he?"_

 _"He is five summers, his mother was… one of my past paramours. She died and as you said I am an old man without any true-born sons so I took him in." Jiraiya claimed, still bowing low._

 _"Hmmm, I have a second, the youngest of my brood, he is the same age as your ill-born. But he is a weakling, born premature and small, no better than a dwarf except in height. My beloved wife died so that he might be brought into this world, giving her last breath in exchange for his first. At least she never had to see the simpering shameful whelp he has become. If you took him on as a ward, trained him, and perhaps made him a man worthy of the Hokori clan, then I would be inclined to allow you and your Ill-born leave to remain in my city and under my protection."_

 _"I would be honored to take on a son of the Hokori clan as a ward and student."_

 _'It its not meant to be an honor.' Rasa thought, a deep frown on his face that was hidden from behind the screen. "Then rise, Jiraiya as a vassal of my household. But only if you can convince me not drowning my second was not a mistake."_

 **(End of Flashback)**

And that was how Jiraiya had gained yet another child under his care. When he had first seen Gaara the boy was a pitiable sight. He was small for his age with a sad and lonely expression on his face that had near broke the old Sage's heart. The child had been alone in a room filled with toys but no one, save a male nurse-maid, Yashamaru, the brother of Rasa's deceased wife, ever setting foot in it besides himself.

Jiraiya had been worried as to how Naruto would respond to Gaara.

Well, Naruto had taken one look at the sad boy clutching a cloth doll in the shape of a bear, grinned, and offered Gaara his hand and invited him to play a game. Gaara had almost seem afraid to take the hand, but the moment he had the two of them had become inseparable.

Jiraiya had taken both Naruto and Gaara into a small home that Rasa had provided for their use, far away from the center of the city and the Hokori castle. Jiraiya of course took as a sign that Rasa wanted his youngest son out of both sight and mind.

The years had been hard at points, but good. Gaara seemed to prosper under the tutelage of Jiraiya. He was not nearly as good as Naruto when it came to practicing martial skills, nor was he terrible, he was adequate but still showed promise. However, Gaara excelled in other areas, his skills in penmanship and poetry were excellent. Not to mention Gaara had a great talent for strategy and thinking, after a few short lessons Gaara had mastered the game of Go.

And yet, Rasa still could barely tolerate the presence of a son whose only wish was to please a father who deemed any progress the boy made as beneath any praise. It was as if Rasa felt insulted that Gaara had to make any progress in the first place and should have just been born perfect.

Jiraiya could not stand the way the Kazekage regarded his flesh and blood, it reminded him too much of some other people he had known in his life before Sunagakure. But dwelling on negative thoughts was not his style, so he inwardly sighed and brought his mind back to focus at the topic at hand.

"When is the Imperial Family scheduled to arrive?"

"Tomorrow, so everything must be perfect for their arrival. I intend for this year's tournament to be the most memorable in the history of the realm."

'Yes, but would it be a good or a bad memory?' Jiraiya wondered.

For the old man worried, he worried what would happen, when the Uchiha arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Arrival of Vipers**

He dreamt an old dream, or rather a nightmare. It was one that had plagued his slumber for as long as he could remember. As a boy it had terrified him, and even now as a grown man he still felt a certain unease when he experienced it.

There was a certain realism to it though, no matter how many times he experienced it. He often had to remind himself that it was indeed a dream, especially in the morning when he just broke free of it.

And it was always the same.

He stood alone on a beach, it was night and there was no moon in the sky, yet somehow everything was cast in shadows. The air was cold, not cold enough to see your breath, but enough to bring goosebumps to his flesh. The water, looking as black as ink, ebbed back and forth on the shore. But the worst part was the silence. There was no sound to the tides, no chirping of insects, or fluttering of gulls in the air. In truth, it was as if the entire world had suddenly become mute. He could not even hear his own heartbeat.

Earlier in his youth when he experienced this dream, he often thought he was dead rather than dreaming. Not because of how vivid the dream felt or even the eerie loneliness that was experienced in it. Instead, it was because being dead would have completely explained the hellish scene that came next.

From the darkness of the the ocean he watched as they emerged. They pulled themselves up from the water, like some undersea beast that had been hiding just beneath of the surface, yet not one of them were wet. They were entities in the shape of men but all of them cloaked in shadows; looking more like silhouettes than anything else. Their eyes were as red as blood and glowing as if lit by an internal fire. These shadow beings, more then he could count, dredged out from the dark waters and proceeded to claw their ways to the shore of the beach, as if the water was trying and failing to pull them back under.

Eventually the creatures would reach the beach and set their feet on the sand, yet with every step they took, no footprints could be seen. Despite what anyone seeing this would expect, they always moved past him, utterly ignoring him, and wandering towards some hills that separated the beach from the grass covered land beyond. They crawled like insects up the hill, silent and unseen. When the last of them had gone over the hill and disappeared from sight, he was swiftly bathed in light.

Not the light of dawn, but of an inferno.

Always it was so bright, like staring into a sun made of glowing swords just pulled out of the forge. It made him shield his eyes with his hands, and when he could see again, he found he was no longer standing on a beach but rather in the center of a burning village.

It was at this point all of the sound returned, yet the silence was preferable to this sound.

All around him he could hear the screams of women, the crying of children, and the shouting of men. Far away he could hear the ringing of bells in alarm and the clanging of metal against metal from swords.

The noise was deafening because it was all around him. No matter which direction he went he could not escape the inferno and no matter how many times he heard it, the screams always made him feel sick to his stomach. Not surprisingly, he could never see from whom these screams originated. If he focused hard he could make out vague blurs, but focusing too long made his head hurt.

He could always see the others though. The beings from the beach, still shrouded in darkness despite being bathed in light, were perfectly visible moved in all directions, like a well-organized pack of wolves on the hunt.

This was a nightmare of death and carnage. Every time he dreamed it there always seemed to be some kind of new horror to it and yet his mind seemed forbidden from getting a truly proper view of it. He could hear the screams of people inside a burning building while the shadow figures stood outside. He could see blurred images being hoisted up a tree by these shadows, struggling for a moment then becoming still. For a long time, he thought this was a battle…but he had come to realize this was a massacre filled with an inequivalent level of carnage.

Of course these horrors were nothing compared to what was about to come next; beginning with a bestial roar from behind him.

He would turn around to see something emerging from the fires, and unlike the others who were naught but shadows with the form of man, this one was fully visible. It was a creature that he had been terrified of since his childhood. The lower body was that of a man that bulged with muscles but the head was that of a bull. The horns were sharp as spears, his eyes as red as rubies soaked in blood.

This creature moved towards him and despite every nerve and thought screaming at him to run away, he never could. His feet were rooted to the ground and refused to budge.

This man-bull towered above him, saliva dripping from its mouth as it raised its fists high above his hands and then suddenly brought them crashing down. And all he could do in response was raise his arms to protect himself and scream out one single word; and yet he never understood why it was the only one he said.

"Mother!" And as the word passed through his lips, all the world went black.

* * *

Naruto sat up with a loud gasp, sweat dripping from his face. He placed a hand over his eyes, shielding them from the light of day shined through the open windows. He could hear the noises of the streets down below.

He took a few deep breaths to calm and steady himself. It was then he realized he was stark naked underneath a sheet and lying on a futon mattress. "What time is it?" He asked aloud.

His response was a dry chuckle from behind him, he looked over and saw a woman. This was an older woman, at least 10 years older than him. She was dressed only in a small silk kimono that did near to nothing to hide the generous figure of her tanned bronze body. Her hair was the color of starlight and her eyes like perfect cuts of amber.

This was Kasane, a high-class pleasure geisha of the House of Koi and this was her room. Currently she was eyeing Naruto with those piercing eyes of her and small smirk on her face as she sipped from a cup. "So, you finally woke up. I thought you were dead, I was just about to send for a priest so he might purify you."

Naruto shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "How long was I out? And what time is it?"

"Midday, or near enough that it might as well be. Either way you've been sleeping for ten hours, give or take."

Naruto tossed the sheet from his body and got off the futon, his clothes were in the corner, neatly folded. Kasane watched him, her eyes following his muscled frame, with a bored yet hungry look, like a cat playing with a mouse. "You came in late last night if you don't recall, driven by sake and lust. Whatever you were doing before that, I don't have a clue."

Naruto fumbled with his clothes, his face burning red with slight humiliation. He did remember, at least bits and pieces of it. It had been late in the evening; he had finished the last of the order at the Golden Forge for the day. Famished, he had gone off the food and drink stall, which had been overcrowded with visitors for the Tournament. He had three bowls of ramen and grilled fish, plus several bottles of sake to wash it down and…the rest became more a blur from that point on. He had a vague memory of stumbling around, not sure in which direction home was.

"And I called for you specifically when I came?" He said as he fastened on his pants.

"Oh I imagine you would have settled for any woman at that point; but who knows your needs better then I?" She said teasingly.

Naruto had met Kasane two years ago on his 16th birthday, the old man had brought him here so he might ' _acquaint himself with the fairer sex_ ' although he was pretty sure his father had only brought him here so he himself could partake and hadn't any better idea about where Naruto could be that day.

Kasane had been Naruto's first. She was older then he and more…experienced. However, one look at a woman of her beauty, such a factor was easily forgotten. He had been a nervous and idiotic fool back then when it came to love-making. But like a good geisha she had been patient and quickly schooled Naruto in the proper art of sex.

It had been an intense and draining night with her, but he learned much from it and enjoyed every single moment.

Occasionally he would return to her, when his body was hot with desire or his his mind dulled.

But he knew it was not wise to return often. For Kasane, she was like an orchid, beautiful in appearance yet still poisonous. Every time he left he felt as if she had taken a small piece of his soul.

Naruto pulled his top on over his head when Kasane spoke again. "So, what has you so worked up? Most men who come in here stinking of sake are pretty much announcing that they are deeply troubled."

"It is nothing that you would understand." Naruto said hastily.

Kasane smiled. "Oh, you would be surprised by the things I can understand. So why not tell me and see?"

Naruto hung his head for a moment in silence then turned as he answered so he could look her in the eyes. "The Tournament. I... I want to compete."

Kasane stared at Naruto with her amber eyes for a moment then started to laugh. "HAHAHA! You? A blacksmith? Worse, an Illborn blacksmith? Competing in the Grand Tournament? Next to members of the Imperial Family?" She continued to laugh and again Naruto's face burned with humiliation. "Next you'll want to be a shinobi."

"I could compete! I could even win! I am just as good as any of them!" It was true he was not a formal shinobi, but Jiraiya had trained him and Gaara in all of the necessary skills of a shinobi and more so even.

"If you really think the Tournament is about talent then you truly are a dumb blonde. This is not about who is better at swinging a sword, shooting a bow, or riding a horse. That's just what gives people something to look at. The tournament is at its core just a chance for nobles show off their colors and flaunt their heritage, and maybe if they're lucky or rich enough they could get a chance to stand in the shadows of the Imperial Clan. The Tournament is more of an advertisement than it is a talent show." She said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Naruto said nothing, his face as solid and cold as stone, so Kasane continued. "There is a way this world works, Naruto-kun. There are those who stay put in their proper place on the bottom, where they dig in the muck and scratch out a bearable living. Yet on occasion the people on the bottom will turn their faces up because they have dreams and aspirations that are above their station. At this point, the people who are on the top will put their feet in the faces of those on the bottom to remind them of their proper station."

She took another sip of her drink and set it down. "Your father is a man of great renown and importance; for that reason, you have a somewhat better life than most. But at the end of the day, you are still simply an Illborn, and because of that you are forever bound to a certain position, the shadows of the nobles. Your destiny is set, and the sooner you accept that… the happier you will be." She said this in a way that was neither cruel nor with any malice, but simply telling him what she herself had long ago accepted.

Naruto looked at Kasane for a long moment, his face very serious. "Our destiny is a road huh? With some forced to walk a well-kept path and others made to trudge on through the mud? Well, I refuse to accept that. I've never seen a road people can't step off of and go about making their own paths. Destiny to me is no different. It's what we make it, destiny is not set or impossible to escape."

He turned and headed to the door but stopped when Kasane had more to say. "I guess some lessons just have to be learned the hard way. By the way… you talk in your sleep. From what I could grasp of your babble, your dream must have been quiet a serious one. If you had kept on as you had before going quiet in the end, I'd be checking the sheets now."

Naruto was silent, his back turned away from Kasane. "What do you suppose was the meaning behind it?" She asked.

The blonde looked over his shoulder and said jokingly. "It means I should stay clear of the stuffed dragon peppers." With a laugh he exited the room, closing the door behind him.

Kasane simply stood there, a small smile on her lips as she took another sip of her drink.

* * *

A grand assembly marched through the sands of the Land of Wind, their direction aimed towards Suna. But this was no ordinary assembly.

The Uchiha's imperial caravan was an impressive sight. The official party was made up of three hundred members. A hundred of them were shinobi, all blood members of the Uchiha; made up of distant cousins from the many branches of the family, they were either full jonin or genin serving as squires attending to the jonin. Some of the jonin also had a small group of chūnin with them as well, serving as guards or aids.

There were three ranks within the standard shinobi class. On the bottom was the genin or the serving apprentices. They were either fetching, serving, or watching their superiors in order to learn. Genin were not considered true shinobi, merely acolytes but with potential to become the real thing. Chunin meanwhile were those who had achieved shinobi status, but had yet to achieve any great deeds to distinguish themselves. However, chunin had the right to call themselves shinobi and serve as hatamoto, retainers to a liege lord. Jonin though, they were a step above chunin. They were those who had distinguished themselves with some great act or years of undeniable trust and were rewarded with the title of jonin. To become a jonin was a high and desirable honor.

And they were determined to let others know.

The Imperial Shinobi were an impressive sight, atop their horses and dressed in their finest armor. Some of them carried banners which bore the crest of the Uchiha clan which fluttered in the breeze. They each had a look of pride on their faces and an air of superiority.

The remaining two hundred individuals who made up the caravan were simply attendants that had been brought along to serve the whims of their lords. They were cooks, launderers, smithies, horse tenders, and so on. They walked, but they had horses and carts to carry their possession and the material they had been assigned to watch over.

Of course the numbers of imperial caravan did not include the number of various lords and peasants who had latched on to them during the journey. Various lords who sought to curry favor with their imperial overlords. Large groups of peasants simply hoped to earn a few slips of gold ryo.

Nor did these numbers did not include the scores of slaves that had been brought as well.

Slavery in the realm was widely looked down upon by the general population, and even among the elites it was only the most conservative and traditional of the lordly clans that continued to practice it. In the past, those who committed heinous crimes were often sentenced to slavery as punishment for their crime as opposed to death. Others, such as those who owed a debt to a clan, would sell themselves or even their whole families into slavery in order to pay off the debt.

When the Uchiha came into power, any clan who had not submitted to their rule and sworn fealty were stripped of their titles and lands, and in many cases even their clan name. Their heritage was stripped from them and they simply became collectively known as Nuhi. During the reign of Namikaze there had been much talk of finally abolishing the barbaric practice, but that talk died once the Uchiha came to power and so slavery persisted, some would even argue it had been expanding under their regime.

And the Nuhi who had been brought on this journey were the unfortunate souls who carried the imperial palanquin. It was a large litter, essentially a large rectangle 50 feet in length and 30 in width and was carried by seventy-five Nuhi.

The litter constructed entirely out of wood, its interior was designed much like an open-air gallery porch. Pieces of furniture like cushioned chairs and couches were there for the occupants to lie upon, including railed tables set with beverages, food, or scrolls and small books. There was a railing around the the entire palanquin to make sure that no one or nothing fell off. And at the four corners were four tall pillars which allowed for a cream colored sheet to provide the occupants with protection from the intense heat and sun of the Land of Wind.

And the current occupants of this litter was the Imperial Family itself. There were five of them together at the moment.

The first and more prominent of the group was Uchiha Fugaku, known as the Emperor of the Six Paths, Heir to the will of Hagoromo, Liege-Lord of all clans new and old, Guardian of the Realm, Patriarch of the Uchiha Clan and direct descendant of Ōtsutsuki Indra.

He certainly had the look of an Emperor, even sitting he was a tall and imposing man with a broad chest and shoulders. His hair was short and brown and reached to his shoulders. His eyes were onyx with visible creases below them that were made more pronounced whenever he adopted a stern look, which he often did.

Next to him was his wife, the Lady Uchiha Mikoto, Imperial Consort and Mother of the Heirs. She was a fair-skinned woman with long, straight black hair with her bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She was often quiet and seen by her husband's side. At this moment she was gently pouring them both a cup of chai tea.

On the other side of the palanquin was Uchiha Itachi. As the eldest son of Fugaku, he bore the title First Prince of the Realm and Heir to the Chakra Throne. He was a composite of both his mother and father's traits. Like his father he had onyx eyes under which were long, pronounced tear-troughs. From his mother he had inherited her fair skin and jet-black hair which was pulled back in a low ponytail and his face was framed with center-parted bangs that extended to his chin. Even at the age of 21 he already possessed a reputation throughout the realm. Lordly nobles called him Itachi of the Sharingan, one of the finest shinobi ever, while peasants often called him Itachi the Crow, due to his dower and brooding nature.

Then there was Uchiha Sasuke, second son of Fugaku and Mikoto and therefore held the title Second Prince of the Realm. Sasuke was three years younger than his elder brother, though it is often said the two of them were near identical in their appearances. They shared their father's onyx eyes and their mother's fair skin and black hair, though Sasuke's was spikier, especially in the back, and also his hair possessed a slight a blue tint.

Itachi was looking over a scroll of poetry, though the distant look in his eyes suggested his mind was elsewhere and not the book. While Sasuke was looking off into the distance, a faint smile on his face, as he was slightly eager to participate in the Great Tournament.

The fifth member was Uchiha Yashiro, Fugaku's uncle. Yashiro was well into his 60s, his face was narrow and gaunt, his hair was the color of ash. Though he carried himself with a strong air and confidence. Because, although old, he is a seasoned warrior and a skilled tactician. He held the title of Gensui, Commander of the Armies. He was the head of the Uchiha forces which he dominated with a cool and ruthless efficiency.

"This place will have water right?" Sasuke asked, wiping some sweat off his forehead. As he walked over to the refreshment table and poured himself a healthy amount of lemon flavored water.

"People wouldn't live here if water wasn't accessible Sasuke." Itachi told his brother, gently closing the book.

Yashiro scoffed harshly. "I would not consider these Sand Snakes to be people. They are of an inferior culture and weak bloodline." The elder Uchiha said with distaste as he glared out and the empty sand covered lands. "Which is why I said before we started this trip that we should have held the tournament in Land of Fire. It is unfit that the Imperial family should travel out to the lands of their servants."

"As you say every year Uncle." Itachi said, his voice very calm, as if speaking to a child. "And every year it cannot be the case. For it would defeat the purpose of the Tournament, which is to encourage cultural exchange and meeting between the people of the realm. It would set a bad example if we held the tournament in one country every single year."

Yashiro narrowed his eyes slightly. "The purpose, with all respect my Prince, is to remind the people of the strength and power of the Uchiha Clan. That we are of the blood of the Ōtsutsuki. And that is through our rule that order is kept within the realm. Without our guidance the people would live in chaos."

"Do you think the people so low that they need a reminder every year?" Itachi tested, his eyes unwavering from his great-uncle. "Or is our clan so insecure that it needs to remind itself of this repeatedly?"

Yashiro glared at his great-nephew. "Mind your tongue boy. Prince or not, I've forgotten more about this world then you'll ever know. And I shan't be lectured by a green boy who has yet to earn his spurs."

"This is not a lecture Uncle, it is merely a conversation between family. And if you have forgotten so much, then how can we verify the quality of what you claim to remember?" Itachi replied, grinning lightly at the jesting with his relative who was clenching his fists.

"Itachi, Yashiro, please settle down. We're not here to do the fighting ourselves." Mikoto said, trying to pacify the group.

Reluctantly, Yashiro looked away. "The boy should mind the words of his elders."

"I'll mind it when I'm convinced it's worth minding. Not simply because it is spoken." Itachi added he then turned and bowed his head to his mother apologetically.

Mikoto sighed, seeing this was probably the best she'd get. She was a gentle woman and she hated to see discord and fighting amongst members of her own family.

Finally, Fugaku spoke. "Itachi, have you reconsidered about the tournament?" He tried to sound gentle, but to his son his voice was like the edge of a finely sharpened kunai.

Itachi looked at his father, staring at him for a moment before speaking. "My answer is still the same as it was last time Father. I do not wish to compete in the tournament."

"Why not? You would easily win." Fugaku argued. "Do you doubt your own skills?" For years Fugaku had made sure to have Itachi trained and prepared to one day lead the clan and empire, focusing especially on the arts of war and strategy.

"Not at all Father, in fact I am certain of my skills. So certain that I believe that by competing it would make the Grand Tournament rather boring. Which is why I suggested that Sasuke compete."

Sasuke gave a small smile and bowed to his father. "I promise I shall not disappoint you Father. I will bring honor to our clan by achieving victory in the place of Nii-san."

Fugaku regarded his second born with a type of cold affection. "See that you do. I will not settle for anything less than a total victory by the Uchiha clan in this Tournament." He then waved his hand, indicating he was done with the conversation.

Sasuke, although he did not show it, had a pained look in his eyes, he knew his father did not have the same level of confidence in his skills as he did with Itachi. To him, it sounded like his father was already disappointed, and he hadn't even started yet.

Mikoto wanted to sweep her youngest son into her arms, but she knew that would be improper at this time. So instead Sasuke returned to a sofa and sat in sullen silence and as Itachi stared off into the distance, Mikoto locked her eyes on him.

Both of her sons were good boys, but she knew it was hard for both of them. Fugaku was a strong willed and intimidating man who always demanded the absolute best from his sons. Anything less than perfect was inadequate. Itachi was trapped in the shadow of his father, and in turn Sasuke was trapped in his brother's shadow.

And although she loved both of her children equally, she did indeed share the sentiment with Fugaku that Itachi was everything one could have asked for in a son. He was dutiful, respectful, strong, and had a comforting personality. His one flaw if he had one, was that he had never accepted the clan's status quo. And to the Uchiha, this was a major flaw.

She knew that Itachi would one day ascend the steps of the Chakra Throne as the next Emperor of the Six-Paths, and she was certain he would be one the finest emperors the realm had ever seen. But she often worried if other members of the clan would think that as well.

Itachi never accepted anything as true simply because he was expected to. He never said anything just because it was what someone expected to hear. And he wasn't afraid to talk down to those with a title, even his father. Sure he'd go through the motions of princely nature to avoid unnecessary confrontation, but to Mikoto it looked like her son would have been happier had he been anything other than a prince.

The position had been forced upon him though. After the…change of power, the Uchiha had become the new imperial clan. Fugaku had become Emperor, Mikoto his consort, and their children princes. And while the rest of the family had slipped into their new roles, Itachi seemed unwilling to fully accept the mantle of First Prince and Heir.

This naturally made other Uchiha, including but not limited to Fugaku and Yashiro, quite unhappy with him. As proud as they were of his strength and accomplishments, they resented the fact that he behaved as if being an Uchiha was something they had to justify. Although, many Uchiha did feel a need to flaunt their pride, reminding all that their blood was one of the few that could be traced back to Hagoromo.

And yet, Itachi seemed the humblest of all of Uchiha clan; something that Fugaku frowned upon. Fugaku believed that humility was for the lesser clans and peasants, not for members of the Imperial clan. This might have been why Sasuke was always emulating his father, never once questioning or challenging the Uchiha way of life. For better or worse.

The imperial assembly continued to move forward towards their destination, while the slaves grunted under the weight of their masters.

* * *

"Okay here it comes." Naruto said as he kicked the ball. At the moment he and a bunch of the local young boys, ranging from 8-12, with him being the eldest one there, were playing a game of sand trap. Using a simple ball crafted from clay and wrapped in paper the object of the game was to try and kick the ball into a shallow pit dug into the sand. One team tried to kick the ball into it while the other team defended and tried to get the ball to kick into the other team's pit.

It was a very popular game amongst the children of the Land of Wind; although there were variations of the game throughout the realm. Gaara once mused that one day perhaps in the future the game might become popular enough that one day it might be included in the grand tournament.

The ball whizzed through the air, and young Tora, the boy who had come to warn Naruto when Gaara was being assaulted, jumped up and blocked it with his chest. The ball dropped to the ground and Tora kicked it to a member of his team.

Naruto smiled, he liked playing this game, it helped clear his mind and allowed him to focus and think. And what he was think about now was how he could compete in the grand-tournament.

The only way one could compete was if they were a member of a noble clan or a shinobi of rank, and like Kasane had pointed out, Naruto was neither. ' _There has to be a way…something so simple that I am missing._ '

As he thought two of the boys from opposing teams were fighting to try keep the ball from the other. However, they ended up tripping over their own feet and fell down into the sand, their bodies, already soaked from running around in the hot midday son, caused them to become caked in sand.

A few of the other children laughed and Naruto could not help chuckle lightly at the sight.

"You both look like mummies, I can't tell you apart." Tora joked.

And the moment he said that, the wheels within Naruto's head started to turn. He thought for a moment and then the answer to his problem hit him. "THAT'S IT!" He shouted with glee just before he ran back in the direction of the city.

"Naruto-san, where are you going?" Tora shouted, as it was unlike Naruto to just up and leave a game.

"To The Tournament!" The blonde called back over his shoulder, and was gone before the kids would ask more.

* * *

"Announcing his Imperial Majesty, Fugaku of the Uchiha Clan, Emperor of the Six-Paths, Guardian of the Realm, Liege-Lord of all clans new and old, Heir to the Will of Hagoromo, and direct descendent of Ōtsutsuki Indra." The herald announced as Fugaku descended from the Imperial litter.

Rasa and his two present children, Temari and Kankuro, as well as several dozen retainers bowed low and held the bow for a good 15 seconds, as was tradition before slowly rising again.

"Welcome Uchiha-dono, to my fair and humble home. Welcome to Sunagakure." Rasa greeted when the Imperial Family made their way to the sandstone gates.

"Hokari-sama." Fugaku greeted back, giving only the slightest nod of his head. "Thank you for receiving us."

"I am merely doing what any loyal vassal would do." Rasa said with a smile. "Please allow me to introduce my children. My daughter, Temari-" Rasa gestures to her and Temari in turn bows to the emperor and to the imperial family, paying special attention to the two princes as her father had instructed her. "And my eldest son and heir, Kankurō." Like his sister, he bowed too.

Yashiro leaned forward and whispered something softly into the ear of his nephew who nodded. "You have another son, don't you?" Fugaku said, though the tone of his voice suggested that he could care less.

Rasa gave a slight flinch, as if he had been hoping to avoid bringing up his third child, however he recovered quickly. "Yes, Gaara, my youngest. He is…unwell and unable to join us. He was born frail and is often ill." He then chose to change the subject "The whole of the city and all it has to offer is at your command, your majesty. Everything has been prepared for you."

"I would expect nothing less." Fugaku said "Now, I would like to see the tournament grounds. My son, Second Prince Sasuke will be competing."

Rasa bowed. "Of course your majesty. I have prepared palanquins for your family to take you directly to are newly built stadium." He gestured to a small fleet of ornate rickshaws, large enough for only one passenger each.

Fugaku walked towards them and his family followed close behind, when they were out of earshot Rasa gestured to one of his attendants. "Ride ahead to the stadium, make sure Gaara is not there and if he is send him off somewhere out of sight." The attendant nodded and then moved quickly to obey his lord.

It was then that Rasa put a smile back on and followed after the Imperial family, his children following behind him.

* * *

The Stadium of Suna was a grand design, it had only just been recently built. When Rasa had learned that the Land of Wind would be hosting the grand tournament that year he decided that he would host it in style. So dipping deep into the coffers of the Hokori clan, filled by the gold mines that were scattered throughout the Land of Wind he began construction of a massive stadium. Built entirely of red sandstone from a nearby quarry and done in the style of the ancient Rōran culture. He had worked the masons and craftsmen night and day until they had brought his vision to life.

At the top of the stadium, polls were attached with the flags bearing the Uchiha crest on top with a small flag bearing the crest of the Hokori clan underneath them, ringing around in a great circle.

The stadium had a race racing track, a range for archery, and melee ground for duels between shinobi to test their jutsu skills and martial abilities. With a seating section big enough to hold an audience of 25,000 people. Rasa had a special booth prepared for the arriving imperial family, making sure it was filled with all of the trappings and furnishings needed for their comforts, and Rasa had made sure to place his own booth adjacent to the Uchiha so that he might ' _tend to their needs as their host_ '.

At least an hour before the designated time that the Imperial clan was scheduled to arrive, Gaara had been sent ahead by his father to ' _oversee the final preparations_ ' but he knew that his father really just wanted him out of sight while he greeted the Imperial family. Why have a third and disappointing child around when he had a beautiful daughter and more talented son to stand by him.

And although Rasa had not said it directly, he had hinted that Gaara should find other activities to engage in while the Uchiha were present. For Gaara this was not unordinary and he accepted it with a quiet dignity.

And, just as Gaara had already suspected, everything was already prepared and ready when had arrived at the Stadium. The crowds were already gathering for when the doors opened to allow them to enter, guards were in place to help keep order, the private booths were stocked with supplies, contenders in the tournament were preparing for the opening ceremony. A quick tour was enough to tell Gaara that everything was perfect.

He therefore did not see a reason to remain in the stadium, so he took the back entrance out and walked the streets of Suna, which were not partially deserted as so many were already at or had left for the stadium. Gaara had not intended to return to the palace of the Kazekage; he thought about going to the home of Jiraiya-sama, where he might spend the entirety of the Tournament amongst those who actually wanted him around.

However his trip was cut short as when Gaara nearly came crashing into Naruto as he rounded a corner, only a grinding halt and quick movement of the feet kept the two boys from colliding with each other.

"Gaara-san, just the guy I was looking for." Naruto said, breathing quickly as he had run all the way here.

"Naruto-nii, I thought you would be at home with your father?" Gaara said, shocked to see his friend.

"Nope, I've been thinking something over." He said.

"Such as?" Gaara asked, though he had been almost been afraid to ask.

Naruto gave no answer and kept looking at the stadium, a small smile on his face and a gleam in his eyes.

"Naruto?" Gaara asked again, not liking the silence.

"Gaara, if I asked you to help me do something others would call stupid-"

"Please Naruto, please tell me you're not seriously thinking what I fear you're thinking." Gaara said.

"It is and I am."

"Naruto, I will pay you, I will beg you on bent knees even, to pretend this thought never crossed your mind." The redhead claimed, and was very willing to make good on these words.

"You couldn't afford that price Gaara, besides begging doesn't suit you." Naruto stated with a grin. "So, are you willing to help me? Or you going to pretend you heard nothing?"

"I could instead stop you from doing this." Gaara offered.

"Would you?" Naruto said as he faced Gaara, the two of them locking eyes.

The two looked at each other, one confident while the other tried to be imposing. "Yes Naruto, I would. You know what my father would do if you were exposed, or what your father will do if he learns that you are even thinking this."

"Which is why I don't plan on being exposed."

"Naruto, let's say by some grave of the gods you succeed, even make it to the end of the tournament. How can you claim the prize without revealing who you are?"

"That's where you come in, if you're willing to help."

Gaara blinked, then sighed. "I know I'm going to regret this, but what is your grand scheme here Naruto-nii?"

Naruto simply continued to grin, as he placed an arm around Gaara's shoulder. "Do you have two sets of identical armor?" He asked casually.


End file.
